


built for two

by aroceu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto rolls his eyes. "Do you really need to ask?" he says, and behind it Tetsurou can hear <i>we just did keg stands and took a whizz together</i> like kissing him next should make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	built for two

**Author's Note:**

> American fratboy AU was basically made for these losers.

Tetsurou's been sitting on the toilet too long.  
  
"Bro," shouts someone from outside. They're banging on the door. The music's too loud for it to be bothersome. Tetsurou hums to himself. His pants are around his ankles.  
  
"I need to piss! You're taking so long."  
  
"Chill," says Tetsurou. He swings his legs. The shower curtain is red, has a cat pattern on it. He grins; he had been the one to pick it out.  
  
"DUDE."  
  
"It's my house," Tetsurou says, and giggles. There aren't a lot of universities with volleyball fraternities. Actually, Tetsurou's pretty sure this is the only one. As captain of the team he's pretty well-known on the court. When he's off the court, he'll get the occasional camera and reporter in his face. Not that he minds.  
  
"It's my house too!"  
  
The doorknob twists. Tetsurou remembers that he actually hadn't locked the door. Oops.  
  
Bokuto's standing there, frowning. He has a drink in his hand, and Tetsurou says, "If you need to piss, why're you still drinking?"  
  
"You're still drinking too!" Bokuto indignantly points at Tetsurou's cup on the sink, then puts his own there as well. "Move," he says, pushing past Tetsurou's legs. "I'm peeing in the tub."  
  
"No, don't - do that!"  
  
Tetsurou winds his arms around Bokuto's waist. It doesn't actually stop Bokuto from tugging his pants down, like Tetsurou had hoped. The party's louder now. There's also a breeze.  
  
"And you left the door open," Tetsurou grumbles. With a long arm, he manages to push the door shut even though he's still sitting on the toilet. "Good going."  
  
"I'm peeing," says Bokuto.  
  
Tetsurou glances down. Bokuto is, indeed, peeing in the bathtub.  
  
"I told you not to," Tetsurou says. He considers yanking Bokuto's pants back up mid-pee, but that would probably end in a gross mess. And pee on the both of them.  
  
Bokuto turns to him. He's stopped, though he doesn't make any movements to tug his pants back up any time soon. "Are you even taking a shit?"  
  
"That," says Tetsurou, before realizing that the once cold now warm porcelain against his ass cheeks was the only thing he's been feeling anywhere near his bowel area for the past ten minutes. "No," he says, instead.  
  
Bokuto giggles. "Get off the toilet, you asshole," he says, and pulls Tetsurou up.  
  
Both of their pants are still down, and their knees bump into each other. Tetsurou's legs are longer than Bokuto's so their dicks don't technically touch. But it comes pretty close.  
  
The bathroom door opens again, and then someone's saying, "Hey, are - aw, I didn't want to see that. Ew, guys, at least lock the door."  
  
"Hm," says Tetsurou, when the door closes once more. "I guess it looks like we're about to fuck."  
  
"I guess it does." Bokuto's cackling into his palm. "Let's get out of here. If I'm gonna have sex tonight, I'm gonna pick a more hygienic place to do it."  
  
"You wouldn't care," Tetsurou points out.  
  
Bokuto shoves his palm into Tetsurou's face and uses his other hand to pull his own underwear up.  
  
They jostle open the door again, and the hallway's dark, leading into the lighted living room. Tetsurou laughs and drags Bokuto along by the wrist, until Bokuto pounces on his back as they rejoin the party. Tetsurou probably doesn't have the muscle to carry Bokuto as long as he does, but right now, with Bokuto singing along loudly to the trashy pop song that's playing, Tetsurou feels like he can do anything. They both yell along with the music and eventually Tetsurou collides with a chair. Bokuto falls off his back, and Tetsurou falls too.  
  
"Be more careful."  
  
Tetsurou looks up. Kenma's leaning against the wall, on his phone.  
  
Bokuto's scrambling up next to him. Tetsurou exclaims, "Kenma!"  
  
Bokuto spots him too, yells, "PUDDING HEAD HOW YA BEEN."  
  
Kenma winces. "You're very loud."  
  
"And very drunk." Tetsurou's stood up too, tries to lean against the wall. It's too hard. He leans against Bokuto instead.  
  
Bokuto swings an arm around his neck.  
  
"Why aren't you drunk?" he demands to Kenma.  
  
Kenma shrugs. Tetsurou tells Bokuto, "He's not a very fun drunk. All he does is talk about video games and books and  _Shouyou_."  
  
"Why aren't you a fun drunk?" Bokuto says.  
  
"I am a fun drunk," Kenma says. He's eyeing Tetsurou. "All of those are fun things."  
  
"All of those are boring things," Tetsurou says. He shouts to the crowd, "BORING." Nobody really pays him any attention, probably because most people at these parties are already used to him like this.  
  
"Speaking of drinking," Bokuto giggles, and then he's sliding off Tetsurou.  
  
"Get me something too!" Tetsurou calls as Bokuto leaves toward the kitchen.  
  
Then it's just him and Kenma. Kenma raises his eyebrows at Tetsurou, but says nothing.  
  
"Don't forget there's a bake sale tomorrow," Tetsurou says, points to him with one finger.  
  
Kenma's returned to his phone. "I know," he says, without looking up.  
  
"I'm gonna make my kick ass pastries."  
  
"Right," says Kenma, but Tetsurou knows that every time he bakes, Kenma's eyes basically beg him for half the batch, even though he never says anything out loud. He eats everything Tetsurou makes until Tetsurou takes them away. He's not even the only person on the volleyball team who can bake, but his pastries always get sold out. Haiba and his cakes would probably complain if Haiba didn't eat twice as much as Kenma usually does. And anyway, it's all for the good of paying rent and the occasional party damages.  
  
Bokuto returns, a plastic cup in each hand, shoves one at Tetsurou. "I'm gonna go make Akaashi do a keg stand," he says, and then disappears into the crowd.  
  
Tetsurou takes a sip and watches fondly as Bokuto leaves. Maybe he fondly watches Bokuto's ass. He'd want to fondle that ass. Fondly fondle that ass.  
  
Kenma's watching him again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go follow him," says Kenma.  
  
Tetsurou wrinkles his nose at him like a child. "You're not the boss of me," he says, but Kenma's stare looks like he's reading his mind and it's kind of throwing him off. "Fine, fine. I'm going."  
  
Bokuto has a way through crowds that's quicker than Tetsurou's, even though Tetsurou is just as slick with his hellos and goodbyes and winding his way around through bodies. He eventually gets to where Bokuto is, which is also where Akaashi is, with a few, quieter kids Tetsurou remembers Akaashi inviting, from his psych class. Bokuto's jumping up and down like he's about to spike a volleyball.  
  
Akaashi's saying to his friends, "Don't be scared, he's always like this," and then to Bokuto, " _I'm not doing a keg stand_."  
  
"Do a keg stand!" Bokuto says like it might help.  
  
" _No._ "  
  
" _You_  should do a keg stand." Tetsurou slips between them so he's next to Bokuto. He bumps his hips against Bokuto's.  
  
Bokuto positively brightens when he notices, and he yells, "KUROO."  
  
"Yeah, Bokuto," says Akaashi. "Do a keg stand." He mouths 'thank you' to Tetsurou when Bokuto isn't looking.  
  
Tetsurou loops his arm with Bokuto's and asks, "Are you going to do it or not?"  
  
Bokuto seems to think for a second before shouting, "YEAH."  
  
During parties they keep their kegs in the corner of the living room. Tetsurou tugs one out, with the help of some others. Once he's done setting up, Bokuto walks over to it eagerly, cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck.  
  
Tetsurou says to Akaashi's friends, "One of you - you," he points to the one who looks like a puppy always ready to be pet. Or always ready to pet a puppy.  
  
His eyes widen like a puppy's, too, and he says, "Me?"  
  
"Yeah," says Tetsurou, and the guy gets up from the couch. "What's your name?"  
  
"Ennoshita."  
  
"Ennoshita, ever help a guy do a keg stand before?"  
  
"Er, once," Ennoshita says. "Tanaka and I were hanging out and he thought that we could do it alone, so I tried to hold him up--"  
  
"Good, good," says Tetsurou, bending down to lift Bokuto by the ankles. "All I need you to do is put this tap against Bokuto's mouth. Think you can do it that?"  
  
"Er," says Ennoshita, looking uncertainly at the two of them. But Tetsurou's used to being the only one helping Bokuto up. "Yeah."  
  
"Nice, good." He's already got Bokuto's ankles in the air, hands balanced on the barrel. Tetsurou imagines that if he could see Bokuto's face, he would be looking at the keg tap like a predator ready to pounce on its prey.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tetsurou asks him.  
  
"I'M READY."  
  
"Don't kill Ennoshita's ear drums," Akaashi scolds from the couch.  
  
Bokuto goes. The longer Tetsurou has him up, the heavier he gets, but Tetsurou vows to himself that he's not going to let Bokuto go until he's drunken his full. He leans Bokuto's knees against his shoulder and ignores the slip of skin at Bokuto's shirt falling. A bit ago Bokuto was in the opposite position, with his pants down his ankles. Tetsurou stifles a snicker at the thought.  
  
Bokuto nearly kicks him in the face then, and Tetsurou calls, "That's enough!" He lets Bokuto down, and Ennoshita lets him go.  
  
Bokuto wipes the residue beer from his mouth. He grins at Tetsurou and says, "Your turn."  
  
"Nah," says Tetsurou.  
  
"C'mon dude."  
  
"Really? You sure?"  
  
"What do you mean I'm sure," says Bokuto. Tetsurou doesn't think that makes sense. Or maybe he's too drunk to make sense of Bokuto's words. "I'm asking you."  
  
"You'll really hold me up?" Tetsurou says, because Bokuto's the one usually doing the keg stands and Tetsurou's usually the one holding him. The only time Tetsurou's ever tried to do one, Kenma was spotting him. It wasn't a smart decision.  
  
"Of course, man," says Bokuto. He giggles and leans into him and says, "Always."  
  
"Alright." Tetsurou braces himself. Ennoshita looks scared. "You better not let go of me on purpose."  
  
"Man, I got you," Bokuto says.  
  
And he does, though he might struggle a little more than Tetsurou had, because Tetsurou feels his thighs rest against Bokuto's shoulders like he's keeping him up from behind. The beer is warm in his throat then in his belly. When he's done he shoves his knee in Bokuto's face, and Bokuto sniggers as he lets Tetsurou down.  
  
Everywhere around his mouth feels wet. "I'm a mess," Tetsurou says.  
  
Bokuto uses the shoulder of his own jacket to wipe at Tetsurou's face.  
  
"Thanks," Tetsurou says.  
  
Bokuto grins, goes back to dancing along with the music. Ennoshita looks relieved as he rejoins Akaashi on the couch.  
  
Everything swims in his ears, the people and the stereo and sort of faint feeling that he needs to piss again. People yell greetings to him and congratulate him on the latest game, and Tetsurou remembers, oh, right, they're throwing this party because they'd won the most recent intercollegiate matchup. Bokuto can't seem to keep his mouth closed when he's drunk, all smiles and hands when the crowd thickens and they bump into each other. Seeing him like this is a better reason to throw a party.  
  
Maybe he's been staring at Bokuto too long. His neck feels like fire licking the air around him.   
  
Tetsurou leans in and yells, "I'm getting kind of warm, I'm gonna go outside!"  
  
"Okay," Bokuto calls back.  
  
"Wanna join me?" Tetsurou asks, because even if Bokuto's the reason he needs the air, it'll be cool enough to quell the heat. Hopefully.  
  
"What?" says Bokuto, and then, "Oh sure!"  
  
"Roof!" Tetsurou says, and Bokuto nods.  
  
They make their way back through the crowd, down the hall and past Yaku's room. There's someone making out in there but it's too difficult to tell if Yaku is one of them. If it isn't, Tetsurou wants to be out of the vicinity when Yaku finds them.  
  
The window in Tetsurou's room goes out to the best roof space in the house. Tetsurou slides the window up and bows. "After you," he says to Bokuto.   
  
Bokuto snickers and lightly shoves him as he crawls outside.  
  
Tetsurou joins him, sits with his knees propped up, arms resting on top of them. It's still summer by technical means, and they have volleyball games coming up by the weeks for the next semester. Tetsurou smiles at the thought. He would drink, but he and Bokuto had forgotten to bring their cups upstairs.  
  
"It," says Bokuto, "is really dark."  
  
He's staring up at the moon. "Yeah," Tetsurou agrees. He leans back on his hands.  
  
After a beat, Bokuto says, "Man, I'm really hungry."  
  
"Oh," says Tetsurou, and looks around. "I should have donut holes around here somewhere. Hold on."  
  
"What do you have donut holes out here for?" Bokuto says. Tetsurou stands up and hunts along the plane of the roof.  
  
"I get hungry."  
  
"There's a lot of tissues here, too." Tetsurou doesn't turn around as Bokuto throws a wadded up tissue ball at him.  
  
"I've jerked off out here before."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me."  
  
When Tetsurou comes back with the donut holes, Bokuto's humming to himself. "Here you go," Tetsurou says.  
  
Bokuto takes one and pops it in his mouth. He takes a second and throws it at Tetsurou.  
  
"Hey!" says Tetsurou, catching the donut before it falls. He eats it. "Don't litter," he says while he chews.  
  
"Says the guy with all this shit around." Bokuto smirks, and eats another one.  
  
Tetsurou doesn't go for more, just watches the city skyline while Bokuto munches next to him. The air grows vaguely sweet, probably because of the donuts. Laced with beer that had dried around Tetsurou's mouth, it's not too bad. He wonders if Bokuto would agree to feeding him.  
  
Who's he kidding, of course Bokuto would.  
  
He doesn't ask, though, just listens as Bokuto finishes the box.  
  
"Yo, that's good," Bokuto says, closing the box and pushing it away. He brushes off stray crumbs from his shirt.  
  
"If I'm tired," Tetsurou says, leaning on Bokuto's shoulder, "would it be rude if we asked everyone to go away?"  
  
"First of all, I don't think anyone would listen to you," says Bokuto. "Second, I don't think it's rude."  
  
He smells better than just the donuts and beer. Tetsurou closes his eyes and hums. Bokuto's shoulder is thick and warm.  
  
"Hey," Bokuto says, voice very close to Tetsurou's face, and his breath is even warmer than his shoulder.  
  
Tetsurou peers an eye open.  
  
Bokuto leans down. Millimeters from his mouth Tetsurou slips his hand between them, over Bokuto's lips, and says, "What are you doing?"  
  
Bokuto takes his hand off. "Trying to kiss you, duh."  
  
"Uh," says Tetsurou, sits back up. "Why?"  
  
Bokuto rolls his eyes. "Do you really need to ask?" he says, and behind it Tetsurou can hear  _we just did keg stands and took a whizz together_  like kissing him next should make sense.  
  
Fuck it, it should. Tetsurou doesn't stop him this time, so Bokuto has no obstacles when he presses his lips against Tetsurou's. There's still a little sugar around his lips, and Bokuto licks at Tetsurou's bottom lip and says, "You taste like beer."  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Tetsurou says, and Bokuto shoves his mouth on him again, licking openly, maybe like he's trying to get the donut taste out of his mouth and into Tetsurou's. Tetsurou wouldn't mind. His hand strains against the ground as Bokuto gets more into it, finding different angles of Tetsurou's mouth, teases his tongue against Tetsurou's teeth. Tetsurou closes his lips around Bokuto's tongue and sucks on it. Bokuto shivers.  
  
He shoves a hand in Tetsurou's hair and Tetsurou would do the same if it wouldn't make him lose his balance. "Remember that thing you said about jerking off up here?" Bokuto breathes between them. "How serious were you about that, and how reluctant would you be to do it again?"  
  
"Very, and not at all," Tetsurou says, because his dick is aching between his thighs and he imagines Bokuto's in a similar state.  
  
Bokuto randomly laughs at this. "I love your donuts," he says, and Tetsurou laughs too.  
  
"I love my donuts too," Tetsurou says. He lightly cuffs the side of Bokuto's head. "Why'd you have to go and eat all of them?"  
  
Bokuto laughs again and shoves his hand in Tetsurou's pants. In reply, Tetsurou finds the waistband of Bokuto's shorts and slides his fingers around. He winds around to Bokuto's ass, and Bokuto giggles against him, "You're cold."  
  
"Mm," says Tetsurou, because Bokuto's holding the base of his dick, running down the length like he's getting familiar with it. "You're not." It feels good, but Tetsurou does his best not to react too much. It would make Bokuto laugh again, and that'll distract Tetsurou from the end goal of getting him off.  
  
"I'm not," Bokuto agrees. "I'm actually pretty hot in other places." But Tetsurou just cups Bokuto's bare ass through his underwear and grins.  
  
"Asshole," Bokuto bites out.  
  
"Oh? Is that what you wanted me to do?"  
  
"Touch my dick, you dick," Bokuto says, and that's too hot for Tetsurou to not obey. So he does, bringing his hand back around to the front, grasping Bokuto's cock in his hands. Bokuto inhales sharply.  
  
His own grip around Tetsurou tightens, stroking a little faster. Tetsurou's hips involuntarily jerk up, and he can see Bokuto's smile in the dark. "Feel good?" Bokuto asks, and their foreheads bump together.  
  
"Yeah - wait - "  
  
Tetsurou pulls away and leans on his right side, propping his elbow up - his left hand will be seeing more strikes and serves in the next few days, probably, along with Bokuto's dick. "That's easier," he says, and Bokuto puts his hand down his pants again.  
  
Tetsurou does the same, thumbing at the tip, smearing Bokuto's precome along his cock. Bokuto says, "It'd be easier if we took our pants off," and Tetsurou says, "Dude, it's cold, and also dirty," and Bokuto says, "Oh, right, true."  
  
Tetsurou says, "Wouldn't it be awesome if we came at the same time?"  
  
Bokuto's eyes are dark and hazy and he replies, "Yeah," as he lazily tugs his hand down Tetsurou's boner, grinds a few fingers against his balls.  
  
Tetsurou says, "Wow, who's the dick now," and Bokuto laughs.  
  
They don't come together because they don't really say anything to each other after that, only that Tetsurou's pace quickens so Bokuto does the same, making Tetsurou come first because Bokuto's gasping and his hand is sloppy on Tetsurou's dick and Tetsurou can smell himself on him, between the sugar and alcohol. Tetsurou says, "I wouldn't mind blowing you," when he's done and Bokuto says, "Dammit Tetsurou," and comes. Tetsurou watches as Bokuto fucks into his hand and squeezes his eyes shut, briefly wonders if Bokuto will look even better if Tetsurou was riding his dick.  
  
"Right," Bokuto says, opening his eyes again and looking between them. He's sweating at his forehead and Tetsurou takes his hand off him. He licks at Bokuto's face, though, and Bokuto laughs.  
  
"I imagined your face to smell like sex," he says.  
  
Tetsurou raises an eyebrow. "I can." He begins to lick at his fingers.  
  
Bokuto shoves his hand down and says, "What are you, a cat?" He pointedly turns away. Tetsurou can see him blush at his ears.  
  
He licks at Bokuto's ears too and Bokuto says, "The hell's wrong with you," with a smile, facing him again. He kisses Tetsurou's mouth and while that happens, Tetsurou wipes his dirty hand on Bokuto's shirt.  
  
When they pull away, Bokuto takes a better look at it. "Eh," he says, after a second. "I need to change, anyway."  
  
"We can go back in and you can do that." Tetsurou winks at him about seven times.  
  
"That," Bokuto says, getting the window open, "is an excellent idea."  
  
They go back in and Tetsurou climbs onto his bed, watches as Bokuto takes his shirt off and joins him, colliding their mouths together that their teeth bump. But even though Bokuto's nice and warm and  _shirtless_ , and Tetsurou's dick gets hot when Bokuto bites at his bottom lip, he likes this slowness, especially now that they're inside and Tetsurou can use both of his hands to tweak at Bokuto's nipples.   
  
"I knew you were sensitive there," he says as Bokuto squirms and laughs.  
  
"I'm sensitive everywhere."  
  
Bokuto kisses him, heavy and tasting like sleep. Tetsurou's not so tired anymore, but sighs into Bokuto's mouth as Bokuto leans into him, urging him towards his bed's backboard.   
  
"You know," Tetsurou says, because the party's still loud downstairs even though Tetsurou feels drunk out of his mind kissing Bokuto already, "we have a really bad habit of not closing doors."  
  
"People'll like what they see." Bokuto draws back and winks. His erection's pretty visible in his shorts, but Tetsurou doesn't rush him, is more distracted by his face.   
  
"I like what I see," says Tetsurou. "What if we make out until we fall asleep?"  
  
"We could," Bokuto says, and there's something in his grin that makes Tetsurou think about blowing him after volleyball practices, or playing footsie during formal meetings, or introducing Bokuto as his boyfriend to anyone new, with an arm slung over Bokuto's shoulders.  
  
Bokuto crawls to him and is heavy above his lap, hotter than the summer. "I'm up for the challenge," he says.  
  
Tetsurou smirks. "Excellent."


End file.
